“Cloud computing” services provide shared network-based resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, services can be provided by servers to users' computer systems via the Internet and wireless networks rather than installing software locally on users' computer systems. A user can interact with social networking systems, email systems, and instant messaging systems, by way of example, in a cloud computing environment.
When a user interacts with a “cloud computing” service, the user may access a number of different web sites. Often, a web page of a web site will include a widget. A widget is an application that typically performs a specific function and provides an element of a graphical user interface (GUI) at a specific location within the web page. The widget generally provides a specific way for the user to interact with the widget.